Total Pokemon TV (hiatus)
by Cyber Silver
Summary: In this original concept, 2 teams of 12 are competing in a set of challenges based on popular TV shows for a chance at big money! With new pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala hosting, anything can happen!
1. registration

_**000**_

"Hello!" Said a white lion with a star-shaped mame,and red gems on that mame.

"And welcome to a new game show, with a new idea, and new pokémon such as myself!" A ghost-like bat pokémon said.

"And because we're new. No one knows what's coming!" The white lion said. "I'm Solgaleo and shes Lunala. And today we have a show for you!"

"You see, were currently in a bet with some of the other legendaries." Solgaleo said. "That we can't do a game show better than Mew and Victini."

"So that's why we're gonna beat them at their own game. So what they're all ready 6 seasons in!" Lunala said with a hint of agitation. "In this show we are going to have 24 contestants competing for a chance to win 1,000,000,000 poké!"

"That's right! The challenges will be based of of popular TV shows." Solgaleo said grabbing a list "we still need 12 contestants to sign up."

"What are you gonna see? We'll tell you! Excitement, action, and most importantly...DRAMA!" Lunala said.

"Your scaring me."

"Good!" Lunala said evilly "So hold on tight, grab some popcorn, and enjoy this show called...TOTAL...POKÉMON...TV!

"Um… why are we calling it that?" Solgaleo said confused.

"brand recognition of course! That and I'm your girlfriend."

"This is going to be a long season." Solgaleo said unenthusiastically.

 **000**

 **Hey guys, I need the last 12. So you guys are going to help. Please fill in the following.**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Fear:**

 **Relationship:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Other/back story:**

 **PM me your submissions (one per account) and I'll pick my 12 favorites. Thanks!**

 **Special thanks to DarkArcanine33 for giving me permission to do this! Check out his fanfictions of pokémon and more!**


	2. Introductions

**The first actual chapter finally and happy 4th of July!**

 **Announcer:** Hello and welcome to the first official episode of Total pokémon TV! In this brand new series 24 contestants well be competing in a sequence of challenges based on popular TV shows, fighting against each other for a chance of winning 1 million poké! Two teams of twelve contestants will spend their nights on this unexplored island, and in barely up to code cabins. Who are the contestants? Will friendships be made, hearts be broken, and who will win the 1 million poké? Find out that, and more on...TOTAL...POKÉMON...TV!

* * *

Lunala and Solgaleo were standing on a wooden dock, the only things able to be seen on it were a brace and a row of benches.

"Hello! Welcome to the first official episode of Total Pokémon TV." Solgaleo said, widely smiling at the camera.

"Um...didn't the announcer say that already?" Lunala looked at her co-presenter questioningly

"Yes, and I don't care!"

She cracked a little smile and sighed. "Well then let's get these contestants announced so we can get started on the first challenge..." she then continued while browsing a block notes.

Meanwhile a rather large boat docked, a Floatzel exited from an hatch and finished tying the vessel to the only brace present in the whole dock. Then, received a nod from both Solgaleo and Lunala, dismissed and gone back into his quarters.

The solar pokemon pulled out a list too and started browsing it as well "All right. Let's see, the first contestant is... Frank!"

A boat dropped off an Iwanko. "Hey- _ **BLEEP**_ s!" Frank said, he was confused about the bleep that cut him off. "What the _**BLEEP**_ was that?" He asked while looking around him.

Lunala sighed, softly "Our new producers kinda don't approve the use of profanity. So we use a censor."

Frank looked angrily at her and said "Well that's a load of _**BLEEP!**_ "

"Just go sit over there." Solgaleo interjected and pointed at the row of benches.

Frank went over to the other side of the deck and seated up, not without eyeing weirdly the lunar pokemon though.

"Moving on." Solgaleo said, looking again at the list "Our next contestant is… Dex!"

An Ampharos walked off the boat. " Hello! Name's Dex, and I can't wait to get to know you!"

"Whatever…" Frank replied, so coldly that his words barely melted under both sunlight and the presence of Solgaleo.

Dex leaned his long neck towards the hostess "Please tell me _nicer_ people are coming..." He whispered, putting more emphasis on ' _nicer_ '.

"Hey watch it, or I'll kick your _**BLEEP!**_ " The rock-typed dog reacted.

Dex winched at the loud beep and started looking around the same way as Frank did "What the heck was that!?"

Lunala sighed again "This is the last time I'm explaining this, all you need to know is that we're censoring all 'bad' words. This is a family friendly program, you know."

"Let's just move on. The next contestant is… Daze!" Solgaleo said cheerfully like the last two times.

A young Zorua jumped onto the dock "Hey guys!" He said smiling, looking at the other two in front of him.

Frank looked back at Daze "Are there any girls coming?" The Iwanko said with a creepy look on his face.

"Uhh… I don't feel comfortable answering that question." The dark-type replied with a nervous smile and sat down on the benches, well far from the dog.

"Don't worry, we're just going through the guys first." Lunala said "Speaking of that. Up next is… Logan!"

An Aggron walked onto the dock, his weight making the wooden planks creak. "Hey" he said unenthusiastically and, avoiding all the pleasantries, seated with the others.

"What's with him." Frank asked, looking at the battle-hardened steel-rock type.

"He participated in the great pokémon war." Lunala answered bluntly, not wanting to go into a detailed description just because the Iwanko lived under a rock.

"Ooh, that was a… really nasty war." Daze said, looking off to the planks, musing about what that Aggron must've weathered while in the heat of the battles.

"Don't remind me." Logan answered while crossing his arms. "The past is better left alone in the past."

"Moving on from that depressing subject. The next contestant is… Louis!" Solgaleo picked up, trying to drive away the attention to something more pleasing.

"Ah-ha! Finally a lady!" Frank exclaimed, jumping off the bench.

An angry looking Tentacruel appeared from the water and knocked at the dock, making all the presents peek down from the planks. "Hey I'm no lady!" He said in a Unova accent. "And it's not pronounced Louise!"

"Sure it is." Lunala sarcastically declared "Next up is...Valentine, Jack, and Lia!"

The three Eevee triplets all walked up: Lia looked shy, Jack instead looked excited while Valentine just looked bored.

"Hello, my name's Jack. The shy one is Lia, and the other is Valentine." He said gesturing to his sisters as he presented them.

"Good _eevee_ ning to you." Daze said giggling and earned an "Oh _**Bleep**_ you!" from Frank.

"No thanks, I'm straight." Daze replied with a small smirk, teasing the other dog with a cutting glare.

"Why you little!" Frank replied as he ran up and attempted to bite Daze, failing miserably and biting the dust instead.

"Enough! Save it for the challenges!" Dex scolded the quick-tempered Iwanko, the red orb at the end of his tail lighting a bit in response for the dog's demeanor.

"Umh… are me and Lia the only girls here?" Valentine asked, looking around the deck.

"I hope not." Lia curtly added, staying near his sister and looking at her kindly.

Lunala sighed for the last time "Ugh! There's 16 boys and 8 girls, are you all happy now?!"

"Why are there more guys than girls?" Lia asked politely, looking up at the hostess.

Solgaleo sighed as well and voiced what his colleague was about to say "It just so happens that more guys signed up then girls. Now if there aren't any more interruptions…" No one said a word and Daze nodded back. "Good. And speaking of girls, our next contestant is… Jackie!"

A Lopunny jumped onto the dock "Why hello everybody, my name is Jackie." She said gleefully and hopped along the group of pokemons sitting on the benches.

"For a Lopunny, you have a _punny_ name… OK that wasn't the best pun in the world..." Daze giggled and admitted after finishing his gibe.

"It's ok, I love puns, I find them _punny_ as well… ok _that_ one was bad." Jackie quietly snickered and stat by the Zorua.

"Great, now we have two 'comedians' on this show." Louis said rolling his eyes, earning a well-deserved high-jump kick from Jackie.

"Ooh, gutsy… I like that." Frank said under his breath.

"Next!" Solgaleo said "Is… Rick!

An Onix slithered onto the dock, making the boat heavily waver when he got completely off from it "Hi, uhm… that's it."

"I see you're a man of words." Valentine simply commented, looking up at the giant stone snake.

"Uh…thanks?" He answered unsure, getting off of the boat.

 _ **THUMP**_

From inside the boat the whole group could hear someone cursing. "Must be Oscar…" Lunala whispered, obviously referring to the Floatzel that owned the boat.

"Less awkward, let's move on word!" Solgaleo said, turning it to a rhyme (and making Lunala facepalm). "The next contestant is...Diana!

The little Helioptile came out nervous "Hi, uhm…ah... you can do this Diana, just don't tell them that you write fanfictions…"

All the contestants were deadpanned at what she said and gave her a blank look.

"Uhm… did I just say that out loud?" She said, blushing a little and looking at the other contestants' expressions.

"It's OK, ah… that's it." Rick reassured her, or at least tried to sound the more reassuring he could.

"T-thanks." She replied "I'll just stand over there."

Lunala whispered something quietly to Solgaleo, then cleaned her throat and continued "Next up... Micheal!"

A Crobat flew onto the dock and gave an accurate look to each pokemon, then tartly said "Hey look if you think you can beat me, you've got another thing coming"

"Looks like someone has an attitude." Dex said, eyeing with despise the poison\flying-type.

"Whatever." Michael replied, looking again at the competitors… he didn't seem all that impressed. "We're off to a great season." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways, the next contestant is... Skyler!"

A Braixen walked up "Hey, I'm Skyler. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." She said glaring that everybody else.

"Geez, someone's a happy camper." Daze said.

"She's just upset that her fur will get dirty." Louis said recovering from the high-jump kick, rubbing his forehead with one of his many tentacles.

One of Skyler's eyes twitched "What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Girls don't like getting dirty, it's a fact." He said earning a glare from everyone. Skyler clearly not amused.

"Dude, I'm one of the youngest here and I know never to judge a book by its cover." Jack said.

"Why should I care? She just a girl, and I have the advantage–" Louis got interrupted by a powerful psybeam, casted by nobody else if not the angry Braixen.

Everyone laughed. "And that's why you should care!" All three eevees said simultaneously.

"Hilarious humiliations aside." Lunala said. "Our next contestant is… Slade!"

A Pawniard ran over "HEY GUYS I'M SLADE!" He yelled. "Is there any trees I can punch?!"

Jack faced-pawed himself "Dude, there's trees everywhere." He said gesturing to the forest behind them.

"OK, thanks!" He said running to the forest. Only to be stopped by Lunala. "Not now! After the challenges!"

"OK sorry. I JUST LIKE PUNCHING WOOD!" The tiny Pawniard smiled and sat along with the others.

"I _wood_ n't of guessed." Daze giggled and winked to Jackie.

"I was gonna say that, but I decided to _leaf_ it alone." Jackie said and winked back.

"Ugh, those puns are _**BLEEP**_ ing stupid!" Frank exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could do that to puns." Daze turned around to the other dog.

"Yo' think you're funny?" Frank replied.

"Oh I don't need be funny." Daze said "You already make yourself look stupid, all I need to do is make a comment, and you do the rest."

Frank was about to attack Daze again but was stopped by Logan with a headlock "Look... I had enough of people like you in the war, shut up."

"And the next contestant is..." Lunala raised her voice to drive away the attention from the argument "Mitzi!"

An Emolga glided onto the dock "Hi everybody! My name's Mitzi, and I can't wait to make some new friends!" she said in a cheery voice, matching her happy expression full of glee.

"We're not here for making friends, we're here for the money." Valentine said coldly, but not as cold as Frank did the first time.

"Sis, chill. What did dad say about that way of thinking?" Jack asked, ruffling the fur on her head.

"That it would lead to a dark outcome." She said reluctantly. "But dad's not here." She continued.

"I thought this was a bad idea…" Lia whispered, looking to the others.

Mitzi frowned and looked down "Is everyone like this?"

Daze started counting with his paw. "Well I'm more of a jokester, so is Jackie, Dex has been quiet for the most part, Logan is a war vet, Rick and Diana are just a whole lot of awkward, Lia seems to be shy, and Jack seems to be the pace keeper of the family. But Valentine seems to be bored and wants to get this over with, Frank has been talking through a toilet."

"Hey!" Frank barked, barely holding off his anger because if he tried to attack just one more time Daze, he would've got crushed by the Aggron.

Daze continued "Skyler and Michael appear to have some sorta childhood trauma."

Both the mentioned pokemons looked at Daze with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Louis is somehow more annoying than Frank. Even though he've been knocked out for most of it. Slade is… being Slade I guess?" Daze finished, out of breath.

Mitzi's face lighted up and smiled again, voicing a simple "Oh." when the Zorua finished speaking, then she went over and sat along the rest of the contestants.

"Is that everyone?" Dex asked, looking at Solgaleo questioningly.

"Nope!" Solgaleo answered. "In fact the next contestant is… Everett!"

Yet another eevee walked out, Top-hat on head. "Hello one and all! It is I… the grand Everett! Master of evolution and–"

"We don't care!" Louis, Michael, Frank, and Valentine interrupted. "Magic is just smoke and mirrors. All illusions nothing to it." Valentine said bluntly.

"Sure about that?" A ghostly voice coming from behind asked.

Everyone (sans Logan) had a chilling shiver down their spines and slowly turned around, finding all of a sudden a giant Spiritomb looming behind them all.

While most of them just leaped forward out of fright, others stood still paralyzed. Just the Pawniard gasped and stumbled backwards, falling into the water.

"Chill guys. It's just me!" Daze said, dispelling the illusion and giggling softly.

"Woah, dude! How'd you do that?" Slade asked while getting back on the pier, helped by two of Louis' tentacles.

"He's the Illusion Fox Pokemon! I-I knew it wasn't real." Valentine said, trying to hide her surprise, blushing a little.

"They don't have to!" He replied in his ghostly voice, making Rick jump a bit.

* * *

 **In the confessional. It looked like a toilet from the outside, but on the inside it had a camera so people could say stuff to the audience and it's insides were covered in soundproofed materials.**

 **Daze:** Thank you John! For teaching me how to master the art of scary voices. *confetti and streamers fall from the ceiling*

 **Announcer:** Congratulations! You are the first contestant to use the confessional, which wins you a prize!

 **Daze:** What kind of prize?

 **Announcer:** You get to test the ejection seat! *Rumbles from beneath the seat could be heard.*

 **Daze:** Ejection se–AHHHHHHHH! *High pressured water striked the chair, propelling Daze through the roof.*

* * *

Daze fell in front of everyone, soggy. "What the heck was that?!" He shouted while shaking his fur from the water and standing up.

"That's what you get when you leave before we say you can." Lunala smiled, holding a remote.

"So did the Ejection seat work?" Solgaleo asked, coming from behind the confessional, his face stained with a few oil drops.

"It worked just fine. If you don't count the part in which… I CRASHED THROUGH THE ROOF!" The Zorua yelled in anger, holding off the desire to scare the host later, when they'll sleep.

"Would you like to try again?" Lunala asked, resting her claw-like fingers on the remote.

"No-thanks." He quickly replied and sat back on his seat, between the Lopunny and one of the Eevee triplets.

"Good. Because our next contestant is… Crow!"

The honchkrow flew off the boat and landed on the dock "Ok losers, if you think you can beat me, you got another thing coming" Crow threaten.

"deja vu." Lia whispered to Mitzi.

"That's what he thinks." Michael whispered to himself.

"Ok, next contestant is… Ned!" Lunala said.

The Nekkoala walked off the boat holding a book "They say you can tell alot about a person by the way they say hello. So in the words of Gillian Meditespeare 'Well be with you, gentlemen."

"Oh boy…" Valentine said rolling her eyes, just hearing that citation from the librarian made her feel bored like back at school.

* * *

 **Valentine:** "Rule one of being a bookworm in a competition… don't let people know you're a bookworm! If you do, people well most likely to take your books. Not like I'd know or something…"

 **Announcer:** "Remember what we said about leaving?" *rumbling from beneath the toilet returned*

 **Valentine:** "Crud!"

* * *

Valentine soared the sky the same way as Daze did, falling on the deck, wet and embarrassed.

"Not so fun, now is it?" Daze snickered his question to the soggy Eevee.

"At least the roof opened this time… no?" She replied, getting up on her feet and shaking the water off her fur.

"Ah, never gets old." Lunala said putting down the remote. "Time for our next contestant… Poi… Poies?"

"It's Poise!" A Toxicroak walked up, wearing a flashy orange scarf. "Hey guys."

"I like your scarf!" Slade blurted out.

"Um… Thanks?" She replied, unsure about how to react to that impromptu compliment, then continued, smiling to the childish Pawniard "And I like your face!"

Slade shifted himself to the side of the bench, as a request for the Toxicroak to sit down near him.

"Anyways!" Said Solgaleo. "The next contestant is...Logan!"

"Another one?" Jackie asked.

But no one came out of the boat.

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake? I mean, writing two times Logan or something like that…" Daze suggested, looking at the hosts questioningly.

"Ahem… Well… Maybe…" Lunala browsed the register she was holding with her left hand "No, there are two different entries with Logan's name…"

"Looking for someone?" A male voice said, coming from the direction of the confessional.

A rather taller than the average Lucario was lying on it's door, he was wearing a large backpack as well as a black bandana and a bright red gilet.

"Why have you taken so long to notice me?" He said, snickering a bit and approaching to the group.

All of the contestants looked at Valentine and Daze because they're the only ones to be at the confessional.

"Don't look at me, I thought he was local." Daze simply replied.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear nothing about your grandfather Ron or something like that, I was just standing there, waiting for my turn" He walked near the benches and reassured the Zorua, then he sat down near them, not on the seats but cross-legged on the ground.

"But how did you get here?" Solgaleo asked, confused by the fact that the Lucario didn't use the boat like the other contestants. "Only this boat leads here and we even hired the owner bringing us to this island because no civilian boats ever berth here!"

"Meh…" He pointed backwards towards the shore "Let's carry on, shall we?"

"I have sort of related question." Mitzi raised a paw and voiced her question "Why is it that no other boats come here?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Lunala replied with a smirk.

"Geez! How helpful! Thanks… " Michael said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Solgaleo replied instead, not abandoning his smile.

The Lucario pointed at the inner part of the island "That is not a mountain, it's an unstable volcano, 70% of this island isn't safe from a possible eruption and only that little area there *points* That little postage-stamp sized piece of dirt is the only safe spot in case the worst happens" He said, like if he knew this forgotten island perfectly.

"I've found a canoe on the shore!" Louis shouted from below the dock, sounding quite surprised.

"What?" Everybody but the Lucario shouted.

"How could it be? This place is too far from the mainland for such a travel!" Solgaleo gasped and looked down at the sitting Aura pokemon.

"Meh… It was easy… An explorer like me is used to such things" Logan shrugged and gave a bored look at everyone around him.

"Tsk… What's the sensation you feel, wasting your youth trying to claim a discovery under your name? What a waste of time…" Logan the Aggron got up from the bench and looked down to the other steel-type with an air of superiority, getting his face closer to him.

"Please... don't fight." Lia said quietly in a shaky voice.

"The same feel of having every limb bind to a wall and watching the fiery death of one hundred pokemons that you loved and had to protect… without being able to do anything… Oh… And you had right in front of you a switch that could stop all of that, but you can't use it." Logan whispered to Logan, enough quietly so only the Aggron could hear the harsh message.

Lucario stood still, sat down on the ground, watching at the boat and wondering who will the next contestant be. That hardened war-veteran steel\rock-type instead, stumbled two steps behind like if he got mortally wounded by those cold words, stabbed into his sensibility, without saying a word he sat back.

"Yeah the challenges haven't started yet!" Lunala agreed with the Eevee "we only have 3 contestants left so just wait, ok?"

No one answered. But Logan the Aggron kept an eye on Logan the Lucario.

"You guys are so loud! Maybe our next contestant isn't… Greg come on up!" Solgaleo called for the next participant.

A Cubone jumped off the boat, but unlike all the other contestants, he didn't say anything and approached to the two hosts, staying on their side.

"Oscar! Greg is here!" Solgaleo called, making the Floatzel of before exit from the same hatch, but this time, he had a plaster on his temple.

"Ok, I'm ready" He replied to the call, sitting on the edge of his boat, looking at the Cubone.

What they didn't notice, was that Logan and Logan were both gesturing to Greg, and he responded to those gestures with some of his, looking pretty similar to the ones he received.

Lunala noticed the perplexed expressions on the other contestant's faces and explained "Greg can't speak, so we hired our friend Oscar to translate the PSL."

"Uh… what does PSL mean?" Rick asked, completely clueless to what the acronym meant.

"Pokémon Sign Language." Logan the Lucario simply replied and finished gesturing to the Cubone. "Nice to meet you, to meet you nice"

"Ah, a lost art." Ned said with sadness in his voice. "It's a shame that instead of preserving the language, they just find other means of communication."

"Greg said that he's pleased to meet us" Logan the Aggron translated for the others, followed by…

"May the best of you win" ...Translated by Oscar and…

"He likes Poise's scarf" ...Logan the Lucario concluded, giving a kind look at the Cubone and then a smile to the blushing Toxicroak.

"I don't care, as long as you don't get in my way." Crow tartley added.

"Oh cut the _**Bleep**_!" Frank retorted and gave a dirty glare to the Honchkrow.

"Would you like an utility knife or serrated knife?" Daze tilted his head towards the Iwanko, giving off a mocking smirk.

"Stop being such a smart _**Bleep**_!" Frank turned around and yelled at the illusionist.

Jack gave a sigh of annoyance. "Dude it hasn't even been 10 minutes. Or can't you go that long without arguing with Daze?"

* * *

 **Frank:** *sigh* "They're right… I just got this tic that whenever I'm around new people, I uncontrollably use 'bad' words. My life sucks."

 **Announcer:** "I agree!. 'The rumbling chair 3' we have a trilogy now, ladies and gents!"

 **Frank** : _**Bleep**_!

* * *

The Iwanko landed in front of everyone soaking wet, he had a dizzy look in his eyes. "Why yes sir! I'd like a lollipop." He said before passing out on the dock.

Lunala looked very agitated "Come on guys, there's only two players left!" She said through clenched teeth.

Solgaleo gave a nervous laugh "Hahaha… How bout we just introduce these last two at the same time?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Lunala agreed, calming herself down a bit.

Solgaleo turned around to face the boat. "Oscar, let the last two come out together!" he shouted for the pokémon.

"I'm right here, you know!" The Floatzel shouted back.

"Well, go get them then!" Lunala exclaimed.

"No need." A Pikipek called out, flying out from the boat. "Aurora is having a hard time with the ladder."

"Shut up, Denzel!" An Amaura said, poking her head through the hatch. "I'd like to see how you would do without your wings!"

"Lucky for me, I don't have to." The Pikipek replied to the still struggling amaura.

"I've got this." Louis said, wrapping his tentacles around Aurora and pulling her up onto the dock.

"Thank you." She thanked the Tentacruel.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Solgaleo cleared his throat "All right everyone! Now that you're all here, we can finally get the first challenge done!"

A Machop quickly ran up to Lunala and whispered something into her ear. "Figures." She simply replied. "Change of plans. We are out of time for this episode, so all you need to know is that there is two cabins. One for one team, one for the other. For now, girls go to cabin one, and guys go to cabin two. Any questions?"

Slade raised his hand "Where am I sleeping?"

Solgaleo gave him an 'are you serious' look "You are kidding me? You know what..? nevermind! Any other questions?"

This time Greg raised his hand, gesturing something to Lunala.

"He says 'what will the first challenge be?'" Logan the Lucario translated.

"Good question. The answer is… Wipeout." Solgaleo answered the question. "Is that it?"

Multiple appendages were raised. "Good; nothing else!" Lunala said. "Good night contestants… you're gonna need it!"

"What about me?" A Spewpa asked.

Lunala looked confused "how did you get here?"

"I was on the boat! But no one called me out so I came out anyways…" he answered.

"I don't care! Just go with everyone else or something."

So all the contestants went to the cabins to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow guys all the contestants! This took me forever to finish, and not even a single challenge! This is going to be a long season. Anyways! Is it just me or did Daze get a lot of speaking parts? (some basis may be the problem) Who will be the winner of the first challenge? What are the team's names? And will I uploaded more frequently? Probably not. But for the rest of the questions, find out next time on TOTAL…POKÉMON...TV!**

* * *

 **Me:** Review me your opinions about this chapter. And sorry if I portray your character wrong. Just let me know so I can correct this in the next chapter. BYE!"


	3. What a Wipeout!

**nnouncer** : Welcome back to Total Pokémon TV! In the last episode we meet our colorful contestants. Some of them excited for the competition ahead and others… not so much. After a few fights with each other, the day came to a close when Solgaleo revealed that the first challenge will begin next time. Or in the case this time! What will the teams be? And will something exciting happen? Find out right here, right now on… TOTAL… POKÉMON… TV!

* * *

The day after, some of the female competitors woke up early. Them being Diana, Valentine, Lia, and Mitzi.

The cabins on the outside looked terrible, but on the inside they appeared to be in good shape, even if the inner walls were made of drywall. The only furniture in the entire cabin were the rows of beds, six on each side, unlike the rest of the construction they also looked pretty sturdy and comfortable.

Mitzi sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching "Good morning…" She said to no one particular, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." Diana simply stated, looking up from her smartphone to the Emolga, showing her a blank facial expression.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to read." Valentine said to the two girls from her bed.

Mitzi frowned "So… Valentine… Do you enjoy reading?" She asked to the Eevee.

Valentine put her book down and passed a paw on her head "Yeah, and so?" She replied coolly.

Diana looked up from her phone again "It's just that you looked so bored when… Hm… Who was it? Yes, Ned or whoever quoted Meditespeare."

Valentine shrugged and nonchalantly resumed the read of her book.

"Don't mind her. She's always been like this." Lia said from her bed, still lying down and making both Mitzi and Diana jump a little.

"Lia! How long have you been awake?" Mitzi yelled under her breath, covering the small fright she had.

"Since dawn."

Both the Emolga and Helioptile glanced to each other.

"I wonder how the boys are doing…" Diana said, more to herself than to anyone else.

* * *

All of the boys were either in the cabin talking or outside exploring. Except for Daze, he was still sleeping somehow.

"How does he do it?" Jack asked, curious to learn his secret for uninterrupted sleep.

"I don't know. But however he does it, I'm jealous." Denzel giggled while looking at the dark-type.

"I don't give a _**BLEEP!**_ " Frank said, honestly not giving a crap about it.

"Dude, not so loud!" Crow shouted from the other side of the cabin. "I can hear it all the way from here!"

"Hey! I wanted said crap! Is this stupid bad word censor broken?" Frank replied angrily to the honchkrow.

"Suuure it is." Crow said sarcastically.

The two started arguing. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Michael said to himself "I'm going outside." He simply voiced his intents to the rest of the boys in the cabin and flew away.

"Uhm… Is that allowed?" Rick asked, shy and brief as usual.

"Hey, no one said anything about it." Dex said to the Onyx "Besides, half of us are already gone"

"True" Rick concluded, looking over to Dex "I… uhm… wonder what they are doing?"

* * *

meanwhile, on the beach: Greg, Everett, Logan the Lucario and Dillon were just walking around in search of somewhere to sit.

Greg started to make some symbols with his hands at Dillon.

The Spewpa didn't get what Greg was trying to say, the result of all those gestures was only confusing him "Er… What are you doing?"

The Lucario giggled a bit, finding hilarious the fact that no one but him and two other pokemons in the entire island could talk perfectly to the Cubone, then he spoke up while gesturing what he was saying in the PSL "Greg, just speak to me, the other Logan, and Oscar, nobody but us will understand you"

Then he continued, translating what he wanted to say, looking at Dillon "He said: When did you get here?"

Everett tensed up a little "Hey! You guys wanna see a magic trick?" The Eevee asked hastily.

Both Logan and Greg looked at each other and shrugged in agreement.

Everett let out a small sigh of relief. "Ok! This one is called 'The disappearing pokémon'! First, I'll need a volunteer. Umh...You!" He said, gesturing with his paw to Dillon.

Everett then ran up to him, not giving a chance to say anything, then he put his top-hat in front of the Spewpa, asking "May you please step into the hat?"

Dillon did as asked, then Everett turned the hat upside down with Dillon in it. He then waved his paw in a circular motion, making the hat shake and small glowing orbs to surround it.

"Ta-dah! He's no longer here!" Everett turned around and announced, a smile printed on his face.

When Logan and Greg walked over to the hat it turned out to be the truth.

While Logan looked skeptically at the magician, Greg clapped at him, since the bone mask he had covered his face, he decided to let out what he thought that way.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Everett bowed to his audience and smiled again.

* * *

 **Everett:** Phew! Dillon, you're lucky I was able to think of that in time! If it wasn't for me, your cover would've been blown."

 **Announcer:** You do realize that you are still on national TV?

 **Everett:** Crud!

* * *

meanwhile, Daze finally awoke and suggested that he, Jack and Denzel would go to the mess hall for breakfast, but on their way out of the cabin, they saw Slade sitting on a tree stump in front of the girls cabin.

Jack and the others went over to Slade "Hey man, whatcha doin?" Jack asked the pawniard.

"Just sitting…" Slade answered Jack.

"In front of the girls cabin?" Denzel asked as well.

"Yeah, and so?" Slade replied, not making eye contact "What are you, some kind of detective?"

The Pikipek grew a smirk "Actually yes, yes I am! Now tell me what you are _really_ up to!" Denzel said, continuing to 'interrogate' Slade.

Slade turned around and mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Daze added, catching onto what Denzel was trying to get him to admit.

"I said that I'm waiting for Poise!" The pawniard shouted to the three.

Jack smiled "You like her, don't you?" He asked.

Slade looked down and blushed "A little…"

"Awww, that's so cute!"

All four of the guys were surprised because nobody knew how was talking. "Um, who was that?" Daze asked the source of the sound.

When they turned to the left they spotted Diana, Mitzi and Lia in front of them. The last two giving disapproving looks at Diana. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"YES!" Everyone said simultaneously.

Daze jumped in front of everyone. "Hey! How bout we go and eat breakfast?" he said diverting everyone's attention from the soon to be awkward conversation.

After getting approving nods and 'yes please' from everyone, they all started moving towards the canteen, that until a loud sound that sounded like feedback resonated in the forest, making everyone jump a little.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

Mitzi sighed "Oh well, maybe later."

* * *

Solgaleo and Lunala where standing beside the sea. But instead of the the ocean view you would expect; there was a ramp on the water that leads down to a long thin platform with water jets shooting, after that a wall with boxing gloves going in and out at speed, then a set of five huge red balls that were high in the air, and then some swings with once again water jets that led to a platform with a red button on it.

Either the contestants were amazed by the huge obstacle course, or was agitated because of no breakfast.

"What...the...heck?" Slade asked still in awe of the course.

"This" Solgaleo started gesturing to the course. "Is your first challenge!" He said excitingly.

"I don't care, where's the food?" Louis asked in his accent.

"Trust me you will thank us later for not feeding you." Lunala replied to the Tentacruel. "How many of you are familiar with the game show Wipeout?" The lunar bat asked the contestants.

Many appendages were raised in the air.

Lunala smiled. "Good, this means I don't have to explain too much. For those of you at home who don't know, Wipeout is a competition when people run an obstacle course over the water for a chance to win some money."

"Sounds simple enough." Skyler said arms crossed.

Solgaleo continued Lunala's explanation. "So, the first part will require you to run down the ramp and down the thin platform as water jets shoot at you; the second part is the Sucker Punch Wall, pretty much boxing gloves try to hit you into the water. The next part is the Big Red Balls, a classic part of the show, you have to jump from ball to ball in order to get to the other side. And last is the swinging platforms, once again you have to jump across to get to the other side. Any questions?"

"What happens if you fall in the water?" Mitzi asked.

"You have to restart at the part you are doing." Lunala answered.

"How do you win?" Ned asked the hosts.

"Well this is not a challenge to win, this challenge will determine what team you are on." Solgaleo answered Ned's question.

This time Slade was asking the question. "What are the teams?"

"Whoever is the first person that finishes the course will get to name both teams and pick what team they're on" Lunala answered his question. "Anymore questions? No? Good, let's get started!"

* * *

All of the contestants were teleported to the start of the course with life vest on except for Louis.

"Hey! Why don't I get a life vest?" Louis asked the host on the beach.

Lunala pulled out a megaphone "IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH SWIM WITHOUT FEAR OF DROWNING!" She yelled from the megaphone making all of the contestants cover their ears. "AND… BEGIN!"

All of them began running down the ramp. Immediately some of the contestants fell off because someone pushed them off, those being Aurora, Mitzi, Everett, and Dillon.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" Aurora shouted to the others.

Frank ran past Daze as he was blasted by a water jet "Ha ha, sucker!" He shouted back to the dark type, only to be immediately punched square in the face by a boxing glove hidden in the wall.

"Oh-ho! Instant karma!" Solgaleo commented, looking at the camera.

Rick and Diana were still at the start, looking at the others going through the track "I don't think I can do it…" Diana said to herself.

"Me neither…" Rick agreed with her, looking too at the contestants hurrying through the challenge.

Diana looked up at the Onyx "Why can't you do it?" She asked, just out of curiosity.

Rick sighed and replied "I'm too big… I'll probably… Uh… break something…"

Diana sat down on the ground. " _There's gotta be something…_ " she thought up loud to herself, until "Ah-ha! Rick, let me get on you!" She said excitedly.

"Er… Ok?" He said as Diana got on his rocky body, looking back at her.

Diana looked at him in the eyes. "Are you afraid of anything?"

Rick took a second to answer. "Ghosts, why?"

Diana chuckled "Because I see a ghost right here!" She shouted at Rick.

He his face instantly paled and started sliding as fast as he could through the entire course, knocking everyone off from it, stopping before the Big Red Balls.

He then fell down because of the momentum, but not before Diana could jump off from him.

"Now what?" Diana asked herself, taking seat once again.

Meanwhile, Jackie, Dex, Michael, and both the Logans got to the sucker punch wall.

"This' gonna be easy!" Jackie said taking up the gauntlet.

While doing good at first, the randomness of the punches to dodge was too much for her, she dodged even more punching gloves but as she took a moment to recover, another glove knocked her off the track, launching her down in the water.

Logan the aggron tried as well, even if his weight and size allowed him to endure multiple punches, he fell in the water as well when he got hit by four gloves in one strike.

Diana was still waiting for an idea when a giant boot kicked her up high in the air. Launching her over the Big Red Balls, past the swinging platforms, and landed on next to the a big red button on the floor, she then tried getting up by using unintentionally the button for support.

"AND DIANA IS THE FIRST ONE!"

"I what..?" She asked in the host's direction, shaking up a little because of the unexpected fly.

"YES, YES YOU ARE!" Solgaleo said, still using the megaphone. "CHALLENGE PAUSE!" all of the contestants were teleported to the beach.

"Raymond… the teleporting technician… hiring him was a good idea…" Lunala whispered to his colleague under her breath.

"Why the _**BLEEP**_ did you do that?" Frank asked the host angrily.

"So you will all hear the team names, duh!" Lunala answered in a 'smart aleck' tone. "So what will they be, Diana?"

* * *

 **Diana:** Uhm… let's see… it has to be something simple, something that rolls of the tongue, and most importantly, some sort of reference…I know!

* * *

"The team names are…" Diana paused for dramatic effect "the Growling Growlithe's and the Vengeful Vulpix's!" She announced triumphantly.

Some of the contestants took a second to ponder on the names. "Could be worse." Valentine shrugged and smiled.

"Agreed with that" Logan the aggron added, shrugging too while recovering quickly from the sudden teleportation.

Daze smiled "I got the reference… hehe~"

"The Growling Growlithe's and the Vengeful Vulpix's… has a nice ring to it!" Mitzi added as well.

"Now!" Solgaleo said getting everyone's attention "Resuming the challenge!"

* * *

All of the contestants were teleported back to the start again (minus Diana) "AND… BEGIN! AGAIN!"

"I've seen harder runs in the Southern Lands, this' just a cakewalk for me" Logan the Lucario shrugged and sat down cross-legged like he did back on the dock.

Upon hearing 'Southern Lands' Ned jumped a little, starting to look at the Lucario from a different, more serious, perspective.

Logan the Aggron rolled his eyes and looked skeptically at his namesake "Let's see how good you are, self-proclaimed explorer"

"Yeah… Let's see what it takes to even stay for more than five minutes in those god-forgotten territories" Michael thought to himself, somehow not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"Alright then, I'll show you all how much time I wasted in senseless explorations and useless studies" Logan stood up and passed a paw on his head, getting ready "Just to let you fellows distinguish me from this arrogant metalhead, just call me… Gannon… Maybe Ganny is even better"

At that point Ned was sure about the Lucario's identity, but he stood still, not voicing what he was thinking, reflecting over a possible project.

"And… Everett? This is the kind of magic I perform!" As soon as he said that, the Lucario dashed forward towards the water jets, sliding along the thin and damp ramp thanks to his momentum. The water jets fired too late, unable to track down the pokemon's swift slide, then, he slowed down by the sucker punch wall.

"Mediocre, even a trained Aipom can do that" Logan folded his arms and shrugged, still observing the Lucario's performance along with the others.

Ganny took a moment before doing anything, examining the Sucker Punch wall accurately, then he turned around towards his audience, smiling suspiciously.

"What is he trying to do this time?" Dex asked to no one in particular, looking at the other contestants and then back at the Lucario.

"I don't know…and why is he looking at me?" Jackie responded, uncomfortable with Gannon's stare.

After triggering the boxing glove wall, Ganny did a backflip, for some reason his fur sparkled golden while he was twirling mid-air, landed on top of an extended boxing glove and leaping again, effectively skipping in a few moves the whole Sucker Punch part of the course.

"Not done yet!" He yelled, running towards the Red Balls.

"This guy here… he's burning the whole track! We must do something!" Lunala whispered to her co-host.

"I didn't expect that either… but better knowing that now than later, we can always adjust the difficulty of the other challenges" Solgaleo responded, looking amazed by the Lucario's moves.

Infact, Ganny passed the Big Red Balls with ease, landing on the swinging platforms.

"This will work!" Lunala confidently said and pressed the button of her remote.

Suddenly, water jets sprouted up from the platforms, seemingly endless drops of water hitting the platforms themselves, causing them to become slippery. Gannon's eyes widened from shock, and soon jets of water started to come at him as well.

"Someone is playing dirty here!" Gannon shouted, dodging as fast as he could every water blasts, barely avoiding slipping off the platform.

Logan couldn't help but look on in intrigue, wondering how the jackal would be able to get through this, or if he even could. Though the bat near him had a different thought on his mind. Michael turned to his right, where Louis was noticeably bored at what was happening in front of him, and a devilish thought was born in his mind. He nudged the jellyfish in side.

"Hey, I bet you can't make it to the other side while they're distracted," Michael whispered.

Louis glared at the bat with a challenging look on his face. Glaring down the course, Louis took a quick glance at the hosts, and then at Gannon, and with a rush of bravery, he started to speed down the ramp and go across the thin platform… before getting hit in the face with a powerful water blast, causing him to fall down into the water below. Upon emerging, Louis could briefly hear the sound of Michael laughing from above.

* * *

 **Michael:** What, can't I have a little bit of fun in this cesspit?

* * *

After seeing Louis get fooled by Michael, Danzel shot him a glance. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Who, me?" The Crobat answered his question, faking his obliviousness.

Danzel decided to let it go for now. After all Louis have been very annoying since the first moment he stepped on the island. "Ok, whatever…"

Everett face-pawed himself "Why didn't I do this earlier?"

Lia gave him a confused look "Did what?"

"This!" He exclaimed while he waved his paw in a circular motion, once again creating the glowing orbs, causing him to disappear and then reappear at the Big Red Balls.

Solgaleo and Lunala looked at each other surprised of what they saw him do. "Oops, I forgot that he could teleport!" The solar pokemon said.

Lunala sighed in realization "I forgot that they warned us to be careful of magicians." Lunala picked up the megaphone again "EVERETT, IF YOU USE YOUR MAGIC AGAIN YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

"Hey! Y-you two!" Ganny was still stuck at the platforms, dodging the water jets and occasionally slipping "What about moves!?"

"THAT'S OK. FOR NOW!"

"Phew! I was starting getting tired!" The Lucario took a relieved sigh and created a shield around himself with Protect, then slowly started to move on.

Everett groaned at the new rule and tried jumping and surprisingly made it first try. "I'll be honest, I didn't expected that to work!"

"Wait, we can use moves?" Skyler asked to the two host.

"WE ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"Good." She said, smiling while running in place engulfing herself in flames. Then she ran through the first part of the course.

"Heh, flame charge." Daze said acknowledging the move.

While everyone was using their moves to complete the track, Ganny was already at the very end of the course, sat down cross-legged by the huge red button on the platform he was standing on. "Come on! Who's gonna finish first?"

"And now he's taunting us? HEY, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Logan the aggro yelled at the Lucario.

"What? Of course I'm not taunting you, I'm just not creative with team names!" Gannon yelled back, sounding quite annoyed by the war vet's scold.

Valentine sighed "WE ALREADY HAVE THE TEAM NAMES!" She yelled. _How could he forget that?_ She asked herself.

"You want me to push down this thing? I didn't forget about that! Let's finish this then!" The Lucario stood up and pressed the button nonchalantly.

"OK LOGA–I MEAN GANNON, YOU ARE ON THE VENGEFUL VULPIX'S!"

Right after that Skyler was able to get past the Big Red Balls, somehow pass Everett, and hit the button not even ten seconds after Ganny.

"SKYLER, GROWLING GROWLITHE'S!"

Everett fallwood behind a minute after Skyler "VENGEFUL VULPIX'S!"

Solgaleo looked at a clock "Oh no, we are going to run out of time before all the contestants can complete the challenge!" he said getting worried.

Lunala came to his side and comfort him. "It's Ok baby. We can do a montage to pass the time."

"That is actually a good idea. That's do a montage!"

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual TPTV montage! Please sit back and relax.**

After seeing how Ganny did the course, Jackie decided to copy him as best she could. And she did.

Logan did something similar to Ganny and Jackie, but because of his size it wasn't as graceful as them. But he did make it.

Some of the others started using moves to get the job done. Michael, Crow and Danzel both used fly, while Louis used surf. Getting them to the end.

Poise did a flawless run by mostly climbing over everything and doing parkour, making Slade stare. He snapped out of it and tried but failed at the Big Red Balls.

Lia, Jack, and Valentine all decided to work together to get past. And it worked by helping each other dodge boxing gloves, throwing and catching themselves at the Big Red Balls, and making it to the end.

Aurora decided to take a crack at it. She struggled at first because of the water, but she learned that she could freeze the wet platforms, making it easier for her to cross. She made it and the ice melted.

Frank refused to go again "I don't want to get punched in the face again!" Was his excuse. But that was quickly changed when Greg throwed his bone, causing his dog instinct to kick in. Thus he completed the course, followed by Greg.

Mitzi made it to the Big Red Balls but was kicked by the same boot Diana was hit by. But she was able to control her descent by gliding down and hitting the button.

Slade made it back up and tried again, this time succeeding.

Dex tried by actually doing it like a normal person would. By taking his time. Guess what...he made it!

Dillon somehow was at the end already. Making the host give him suspicious looks

 **This concludes the first montage in TPTV.**

* * *

The only three contestants left were Ned, Daze, and Rick. Rick was just standing there because of his inability to actually do the course, Ned was observing the course and taking notes, and Daze was sleeping!?

Ned looked over at the zorua "Daze, why are you sleeping?"

Daze opened his eyes and looked at Ned. "Why are you taking notes?" He retorted.

Ned put his notes down. "So I can do this!" He said as he got up and started the course. He was doing it perfectly, not even a single drop of water hitting him. He even didn't stumble. He made it and hit the button.

Slade for the third time was in awe "How'd you do that?"

"Simple. I took some notes, calculated the correct amount of force to make all of the–"

"We get it!" Valentine said cutting him off.

" _Noted._ Heh heh!" Daze said making the pun.

Danzel looked at the zorua at the beginning of the course "I was gonna say that!"

"AND THAT'S THE END!" Solgaleo said though the megaphone.

Crow give Solgaleo a look "But Daze and Rick haven't finished!"

Lunala in turned give the crow a more bitter look "Rick is unable to complete the course. So there is no need for Daze too"

"That's bull _ **BLEEP**_!" Frank yelled. "And will someone turn off this censor!"

"Nope! The final teams, on the Growing Growth's is…Diana, Skyler, Slade, Michael, Louis, Lia, Valentine, Frank, Mitzi, Dex, Ned, Poise, and Rick." Lunala announced the team mates.

"And on the Vengeful Vulpix's is… Ganny, Everett, Logan, Crow, Dillon, Daze, Jack, Jackie, Greg, Aurora, Daze, and Danzel!" Solgaleo announced the rest. "And now onto the last challenge!"

"ANOTHER ONE!" All of the contestants said simultaneously.

* * *

All of them were teleported to some giant post with what looked liked big beam coming from the side. "This is…the Sweeper!" Solgaleo announced to the contestants. "All 24 of you will be on those post while the arm spins around trying to knock you off."

Before anyone could say something they were teleported to the top. "AND… BEGIN!"

The arm started moving at a slow pace. "This going to be easy!" Frank said before the arm speeded up and hit him off first.

"I have a different feeling." Aurora said nervously before she too was knocked off.

Before long, all of the four legged pokémon was knocked off by the arm that was now moving very fast. Mitzi was hit when she landed for a quick break from gliding over the arm. Michael meat a similar fate, Skyler, Slade, and Dex couldn't keep up with the increasing speed.

"Ugh, I hate water!" Skyler said to no one.

Of course Rick fell off at the beginning. And it was down to two.

"You can do it Jackie!" Daze rallied at his teammate.

"No, you can do it Poise!" Diana did as well.

After two more minutes of jumping. Jackie came out on top.

"AND THE VENGEFUL VULPIX'S WIN! BOY, WAS THAT FAST!"

* * *

At the elimination site, there was a campfire with backless benches surrounding it, the Growth's were seated on them.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony!" Solgaleo said excitedly. "Here you will receive your voting tools so you can vote for who you want to eliminate in the confessional. Whoever doesn't receive a poké-puff will be eliminated."

The Growth's all looked at each other nervously.

* * *

 **Dex:** I'm voting for Frank.

"He's not very friendly, and he fell off first on the second challenge."

* * *

 **Skyler:** Louis. He called me girlie on the first day.

No one calls me like that!

* * *

"The following people… Skyler, Diana, Slade, Michael, Lia, Diana, Skyler, Lia, Valentine, Mitzi, Dex, Ned, Poise, and Rick… you are safe!" Lunala said giving them their poké-puffs.

"Louis. You are at the bottom because of your behavior on the first day, your inability to walk, I don't even know how you made it here, and your annoying accent." Solgaleo listed.

"And Frank. You are also annoying, your behavior was bad on both days, and you were the first one out in the second challenge." Lunala listed for Frank.

"And the person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Frank!"

Frank instantly grew mad " _ **BLEEP**_ you! _**BLEEP**_ all of you!" He started shouting at everyone around him, then he was later dragged by Oscar into his boat as soon as he came, sailing the Iwanko back on mainland.

Lunala looked at all of the contestants "Go get some breakfast, well... Lunch at this point, and get some rest. You're gonna need it!"

* * *

 **An actual challenge! Frank eliminated? I'm fine with that. Now it is time to see how will the Growth's response to their first loss, and how the Vulpix's to their first win. What is the next challenge? Who will be eliminated next? And will Slade and Poise get together? I ship it. Find out next time on Total… Pokemon… TV!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to UnusualThoughts and Fuzzboy8888 for helping with grammar corrections and adding some extra stuff. Do you want to help? I at the moment need a cover image for this series. If you are good at art, send me a PM with the link, and I'll put you in the credits and you can make a challenge (more info later).**

* * *

 **Me:** tell them to rate and review please.

 **Frank:** I don't give a–

 **Me:** and that's enough screen time!


End file.
